


Mother and Father

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Thomas is worried about you.





	Mother and Father

Thomas was sitting in his comfortable chair, reading a book when the door creaked open. He looked up, expecting one of the slaves, but it was his wife. His wife Y/N Jefferson had been in bed for almost a week now after she had collapsed during dinner. The doctor had come and then left. Thomas had pleaded him to tell what was wrong with his love, but the doctor had said that was up to Mrs. Jefferson herself.   
She had shut him out, only letting Sally in and out. Thomas had tried to ask Sally what was wrong, but Sally hadn’t said anything.  
He shut his book and smiled softly at Y/N in her white nightgown, looking very nervous.  
‘What’s wrong, sweetheart?’ He asked. Y/N closed the door.  
‘I wanted to….. promise you won’t get angry?’ Y/N asked.   
Thomas wasn’t the most patient and calm man, but with his sweet wife he had the time of the world. Nobody believed Mrs. Jefferson when she told people that Thomas was the most attentive, sweet and kind husband in the world.  
‘Are you sick?’ Thomas asked. ‘Whatever it is, we’ll face it together, darling.’  
Y/N fell into his arms, her face buried in his neck. Thomas just rubbed her back. She was trembling, he noticed.  
‘What is it?’ He asked, forcing her to look at him. ‘Y/N, tell me, please, you’ve been scaring me all week.’  
‘The doctor said that I’m pregnant.’ Y/N whispered. All Thomas’ worries disappeared and he pulled his wife in a warm hug.  
‘I love you… I love you… I love you…’ He whispered in to her ear. ‘But that’s good news. I’m going to be a father! You’re going to be a mother!’  
When Y/N still looked at him with a pained look on her beautiful face Thomas realized his mistake. Y/N’s mother, aunt and sister had all died from childbirth. Y/N had been present for her sister’s and had seen her lovely sibling die in front of her eyes and had not been able to do a thing.  
‘Oh, Y/N, it will be all right.’ He whispered, playing with her Y/H locks. ‘You won’t die, I promise you.’  
‘You can’t promise that!’ She said, a tear trickling down her cheek. ‘I can’t do this. I will die or I won’t be a good mother. And you don’t even want children!’  
‘You won’t die and you will be a good mother.’ Thomas said. ‘I’m sure of that. You’re caring and kind. Our child will absolutely adore you. And who says I don’t want children?’  
‘I heard you saying to Mr. Madison that you didn’t want any children.’ Y/N said, trembling.   
‘No, sugar, James was telling me about his stepson and about how he is misbehaving. I joked that I never wanted any children if they behaved like that.’ Thomas said. ‘I want children, honey, really. Can you imagine, a little girl like you running around here?’  
Y/N fell in to his arms, sobbing about something. Thomas heard something like: I was so scaaared!  
‘I love you.’ He whispered to her. ‘I love you and the only one you’ll ever have to share my love with is our daughter or son.’  
The smile on her teary face was the most beautiful he had ever seen.


End file.
